


Come Back To Me

by ignitethestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Future, Post-Battle, Pre-Battle, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult battle, Rey and Finn have a heart to heart about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



Rey stared at her X-Wing for a long moment. It was strange calling any other ship besides the Falcon her’s. Warmth spread through her as she thought of the ship often compared to a pile junk (even by her, once). It wasn’t much, but it was home, to her at least. She could see why Han Solo loved it so much.

“Hey,” said a voice from behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with Finn, his eyes dancing in the light and a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Rey bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart do a flip. Hearts shouldn’t flip, correct?

“Hey,” Rey replied. “You going up there too?”

Finn shook his head, “General’s got me on the ground.” He motioned toward the X-Wing behind her. “Got you a ship, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, not looking back. “I guess I’ll have to keep an eye out for Poe.”

Finn chuckled, “Good luck with that. Trouble has a habit of finding him.” 

Rey grinned, “I’ve noticed.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer than necessary before Finn took a step toward her. Her breath hitched and before either party could do anything, they were interrupted by Poe.

“You ready, kid?” Poe asked, giving Rey a warm smile. She gave him a curt nod, stepping away from Finn, who cleared his throat.

“I better go see if the General needs anything,” Finn said. He smiled at Poe, then turned back to Rey. “May the Force be with you.”

Rey and Poe returned the sentiment and then Finn was off, leaving the two pilots alone. After a moment of silence, Poe turned to Rey. “Did I interrupt something?”

Rey paused, composing herself. “I don’t know,” she answered truthfully.

An hour or two later, Rey hopped out of her X-Wing, sweat beaded across her forehead. Her arms and legs felt weak, as if she’d just run a mile. Poe appeared at her side, Beebee-Ate beeping mournfully next to him. 

“You did good out there, Rey.” Poe said, “You’re a damn good pilot. The Resistance is lucky to have you.”

“Thanks,” Rey said. “I just wish there’d been-”

“Less causalities?” 

She nodded. Poe sighed. “I wish there’d been too. But we’re not going to let their sacrifice be in vain. We’re one step closer to defeating the First Order,” he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And we will.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed with a nod. Poe patted her on the shoulder once and moved out to meet up with Snap and Jessika. She watched him leave for a moment before leaning her back against her X-Wing.

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the images of her fellow squad mates disappearing in a fiery ball, their screams echoing on the comms. Her legs wobbled and she grabbed onto the ladder for support.

“Rey, are you okay?”

Rey opened her eyes and was greeted by the concerned face of Finn. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he had his arm half out as if to touch her arm. After a second, he seemed to think the better of it and let his hand fall to his side. She tried to ignore the disappointment she felt that he hadn’t touched her.

“I’m-” she trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t know.” She looked up at the night sky and exhaled. “What if this is for nothing, Finn? What if those pilots died for nothing?”

This time he did reach out, placing his hand on her shoulder and taking a step toward her. “You can’t think like that. We’ll win, we’ve got to.”

“And you’ve never had your doubts?” Rey asked, but the moment the words fell from her lips, she regretted them. Of course he had, she knew he had; he’d told her that before. 

“Every day, but now I’ve got something to fight for.” Finn said, “And I won’t stop fighting because of her.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Her?”

He cleared his throat and took a step back. The space between them made her heart ache. Finn looked down at his shoes. “Yeah, her.”

Rey stared at him for a moment, breathing raggedly. She took a daring step forward and spoke, “I’m fighting for someone too.”

Finn looked up, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “Y-you are?”

She nodded. “Every time I go out, I think about how I have to come back…for the person that came back for me.” 

Finn’s eyes lit up. “And I think about how I have to come back, for the woman who looked at me differently than everyone else.” He had taken another step toward her and her heart had started to pound in her chest, her breath hitched.

The next second, his lips were pressed against hers and her arms had wrapped around his neck, bringing him down closer to her. For a moment, the world melted away and all she could feel was Finn’s breath mingled with hers, the press of the X-Wing on her back (when had they stepped backwards into it?). 

The bliss was interrupted, however, but the sound of applause and whooping. Finn pulled away from Rey, breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead against her’s for a moment, before they turned to see the Squadron watching them, grins spread across each of their faces.

“About damn time,” Snap muttered. 

Jessika elbowed Poe. “I only accept credits, by the way.” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “I knew I shouldn’t have bet on them.”

Finn and Rey laughed, linking their fingers together before going to join their friends. The battle was far from over, but it wouldn’t hurt to celebrate coming back alive from a mission, now would it?


End file.
